What is this Feeling
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: It's back to school! Kendall, James, and Carlos get a new roommate, Logan. The nerdy boy seems like he'd rather be anywhere else than with the guys. There's something off about him. An epic prank war starts between the guys, can they get over their petty differences?
1. The New Roommate

**What is this Feeling**

**Chapter 1: The New Roommate**

Kendall Knight rolled his eyes as he listened to his mom; Jennifer Knight, rattle off her list of things for him not to do while at college.

His best friends; James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, were behind him snickering. They had finally gotten an on campus apartment together.

"Ok Mama Knight thank you so much," James said cutting in.

"Yes we promise to try and be good boys this year," Carlos said walking up to the auburn haired woman and giving her a hug. James quickly joined in.

"Nice try boys, I've known you since you were in diapers," Jennifer said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Mom it's gonna be ok," Kendall assured her. "I will do my best to keep these bozos in line."

"Boys I mean it," Jennifer said.

"Yes mom, we know. We came home in one piece over the summer. It will be fine," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, I know you boy are all grown up I just worry is all," Jennifer said.

She gave the boys one last round of hugs and kisses to the cheeks. She left and Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"So, it's getting late, think we have a fourth roommate or did we get lucky," James asked as he plopped down next to the blonde.

"We are not lucky James," Carlos said joining them.

"A guy can dream," James replied.

A knock at the door caught their attention. Kendall jumped up at the housing manager walked in with a smile.

"Kelly," Kendall greeted the older lady with a smile.

"Are you here to tell us we don't have a room mate and get this awesome place all to ourselves?" James asked, fingers crossed.

"No, I found you a fourth. He's a sophomore like you guys and he's had a little trouble with his last roommate. So I need you guys to be nice." Kelly warned them.

"Why does everybody do that too us?" Carlos asked.

"Have you met us?" James asked with a smirk.

"His name is Logan and he will be here shortly," Kelly said, "just be nice. He's had a rough week and might be a little cranky. His last room mate tried to burn the place down."

"We will be extra hospitable," Kendall replied.

"I'm surprised you know what that word means." Kelly joked.

"Hey I know things." Kendall shot back.

"I'm only teasing, now I gotta go, I've got a lot of other students to find room for," Kelly replied. She quickly left.

"So I take it you two are gonna share a room and force me to take the new guy," Kendall said as James and Carlos ran to their bags and took off down the hall into one room. "Jerks!"

The door opening again caught Kendall's attention. He turned around as a short brunette boy walked in lugging a duffle bag and a suitcase behind him. With a chatty brunette girl carrying another bag.

"You must be Logan," Kendall said quickly. "I'm Kendall."

"Uh yeah, I'm Logan and this is Camille. My friend. She offered to help me move again," Logan said quickly.

"Again?" Kendall asked.

"This marks move number four, I'm not a bad room mate I've just had bad luck with some roommates," Logan said.

"Oh boy has he," Camille giggled.

"Thank you Camille, I'll meet up with you later," Logan said sending her a small glare.

"Right, I gotta go anyways," Camille said making a hasty exit.

"So we will be sharing a room. James and Carlos have the other room. Their kind of messy, but I'll make sure they clean up after themselves. I'm practically their babysitter," Kendall joked, as he led Logan down the hall.

They entered their shared room and Kendall let Logan pick a bed. The room was small. It had two beds and a window. It wasn't much, but the apartment was plenty big enough for the both of them.

Kendal wasn't sure what to think of Logan yet. He was quiet and didn't say much. He also seemed a little shy. Kendall didn't want to make any judgements yet.

"So just so we are clear I'm not really here to make friends," Logan said slowly.

"What about Camille?" Kendall asked.

"She's different. She won't leave me alone and I don't mind her company, she keeps the others away," Logan replied. "Anyways I'm here on an academic scholarship. I have early classes and study late in the library. You won't even know I'm here."

"Um ok," Kendall said slowly.

Logan dug his laptop bag out from one of his suitcases. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got homework and the library is calling my name."

"Classes haven't even stayed yet." Kendall gaped at him.

"For you maybe I'm already two weeks into my semester. Like I said I'm here on a scholarship and I've been hard at work. I have to go. Don't wait up, I'll probably be in late and I'll be quiet," Logan said as he exited the room.

Kendall stood there a moment. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He left the room and saw James and Carlos had left their room already. They looked as confused as he felt.

"So you met Logan?" Kendall asked.

"We might have a problem," James said.

"Dude just blew right past us and didn't say a word," Carlos said.

"I guess he's had a hard week, Kelly said go easy on him remember. He uh is a little odd, but it could be worse. He told me he's here in a scholarship and studies a lot. It won't be a problem ok," Kendall said looking at James.

"Fine, we will see how this goes," James said putting his hands up.

"Nothing is gonna ruin this year guys. We are gonna have fun and we are gonna play hockey and party and get passable grades," Carlos said.

"I have to get better than passing Los if I wanna keep my scholarship," Kendall replied.

"James and I will get passable grades and you will be Superman and do it all," Carlos replied cheekily.

"Thank you for recognizing my super-awesomeness," Kendall replied puffing our his chest.

"Anyways," James said changing the subject. "How's that thing going with that chick you met online?" He asked.

"What thing?" Carlos looking to Kendall confused.

"He's met someone," James said.

"No we haven't met actually. Also I don't know if they are a he or a she. We haven't really walked about. Lastly, It's nothing special." Kendall shook his head.

"Dish now," Carlos demanded patting the couch next to him.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but sat down next to the Latino.

"It's someone I met on the school site, it's nothing," Kendall shrugged.

"Nothing? He's been texting them all summer," James said.

"Not all summer," Kendall replied.

"Most of the summer." James smirked at the blonde.

"We just talk, it's not like that," Kendall said shaking his head. "It's like a pen pal. We give each other advice and just complain about our friends. I like the anonymity."

"That your second big word today," James said.

"They're really not, you just need to expand your vocabulary," Kendall replied.

"Let's order some pizza and play video games," Carlos said.

"Now you're speaking my language," Kendall said pointing at Carlos with a grin. The three jumped up and dashed to get their PlayStation set up and ordered pizza.

Several rounds of zombie slaying and a couple pizzas later the three were getting loud and rowdy. They almost didn't notice Logan enter the apartment.

"Oh hey Logan," Kendall said with a smile. He jumped up abandoning the game.

"I didn't expect you guy to still be up, it's almost midnight," Logan said slowly. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We were just playing video games," Kendall said whipping his phone out. He hadn't realized the time had gotten to late.

"Wanna join us, we have pizza," James said.

"No thanks, I don't play video games, and I'm lactose intolerant," Logan said quickly shaking his head.

"This is James, by the way," Kendall said making introductions. "And that's Carlos."

"Its nice to meet you, but I have an early class tomorrow and I should get some sleep," Logan said quickly.

"That's ok," Kendall said. He could tell Logan was itching to get out of this situation. "We will try and keep the noise down."

Logan made a hasty exit. The other three shared a look. Kendall shot James a glare, already knowing what the pretty boy was thinking.

"Don't, he's new. He's shy, and we are all a bit much at first. He will adjust and so will we," Kendall said.

"Fine, fine," James put his hands up.

Kendall's phone buzzed. He snatched it from his pocket and smiled as he saw a text from his mystery person.

LPM_Bulldog: Long day. Couldn't stop thinking about you. How was your move in day?

"Who's that?" James asked inching closer to Kendall. Kendall moved away from the pretty boy with a glare.

"Personal space," Kendall said.

"Come on share the juicy details," James said.

Kendall ignored his friend as he relocated to the kitchen. Carlos got James to play another campaign with him, while Kendall was busy.

Kendall opened his messenger app. He opened the message and tapped out a quick reply.

ShiningKnight: Good. I got the apartment with my friends. We have a new roommate, he seems nice.

LPM_Bulldog: I'm so tired. I got moved again. My roommate last room mate tried to microwave foil. It did not end well. I barely escaped with my life.

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

ShiningKnight: Sounds horrifying.

LPM_Bulldog: It was. Thank good for Mille and her ability to save the day. Nothing was lost in the fire other than the ability to use that dorm room.

ShiningKnight: Well that's good.

LPM_Bulldog: It's late. I'm gonna go to sleep. I just wanted to check in and see if you survived moving in with your friends.

ShiningKnight: It's not the moving in I'm worried about. It's the living together. They are slobs. Sweet dreams.

Kendall smiles at his phone. He waited a second, and got no reply. He knew the conversation was done. He pocketed his phone and returned to the living room. James and Carlos were already half way through with a game.

"So," James said.

"He just wanted to know if I survived moving in with you bozos," Kendall said.

"He?" James asked.

"In my head he's a guy," Kendall admitted.

He had thought about it before. He had picture this person as both male and female. He wasn't sure which, but he tended to lean toward male most of the time.

"You ever gonna meet him?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe, when the time is right." Kendall shrugged. He wasn't too worried about it right now. There were more important things to worry about. He had his friends right here in front of him. Things couldn't be any better.

A scream was heard from the other room.

"Carlos I think someone found Mr. Squeakers," James said.

Carlos dashed down the hall as Logan exited his bedroom. He looked frightened.

"Did you hurt him?" Carlos asked.

"Him? That rodent?" Logan asked disgusted.

"His name is Mr. Squeakers." Carlos dashes into the room. He emerged several seconds later with a tiny mouse in his hands.

"That thing is yours?" Logan asked.

"Yes, he's my emotional support animal," Carlos replied.

"Keep is out of my room," Logan said.

"I second that," Kendall added.

"Sorry, someone, who shall remain nameless, left his cage open." Carlos glared at James.

"I'm going to bed." Logan shook his head as he walked away.

Once the door slipped shut Kendall rounded on the two. He was not happy. This wasn't how they made friends. This was how they named enemies with their new roommate.

"Not cool," Kendall warned them.

"It was an accident," James replied.

"Sure it was," Kendall said. "Look we need him to like us if we want this year to be good. I don't want to have a roommate that hates us."

"He already does. Did you see the way he looked down at us for playing video games," James said.

"Not everyone plays video games James," Kendall said.

"Yeah, you heard Kelly he's had a bad week. Let's give him some time to adjust," Carlos agreed.

"It really was an accident. I was feeding him earlier because I'm a good friend and I forgot to close the cage door." James shrugged.

—What is This Feeing—

Logan made his way across the quad. It was early and there wasn't anyone out here. It was nice and quiet. Just the way he liked it.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him. He kept walking. He knew who it was and what they wanted.

"Logan Mitchell will you slow your ass down," Camille called out.

"Come on pick it up Roberts, I've got to get to the library," Logan said not slowing down at all.

"Stop!" Camille said. She ran up to him grabbing his arm to stop him for a moment. "You practically live in that Library. Take a moment to relax."

"I don't have a moment. I have work to do. I have to keep my grades up. I can't lose this scholarship," Logan said.

"You're like a genius. You can spare a few minutes to get breakfast with me," Camille said.

"Camille," Logan sighed.

"Looogaaaan," Camille whined.

"Stop, you don't understand-" Logan started.

"I do too, I'm here on a scholarship too," Camille said, "we can still have a little fun."

"Sorry," Logan sighed as he allowed her to lead him away. "I've just been stressed about my scholarship and having to move four times already."

"Hopefully this one sticks then," Camille said linking arms with Logan as they walked along.

"I hope so, but their not like me. I-I don't...I can't figure them out," Logan said shaking his head.

"You mean if they-?" Camille asked.

"Yes, I'm sure if they knew the real me, they would hate me even more," Logan said.

"They don't hate you," Camille said.

"They put a rat in my bed," Logan said.

"A rat?" Camille asked.

"Well a pet mouse they let out of the cage on purpose I'm sure," Logan said.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Camille asked.

"No they are all friends. I'm the outsider looking in," Logan explained.

Camille led him away from campus. They continued to talk about their crazy roommates and classes.

They ended up at a small restaurant a few minutes away from campus. Camille commandeered a booth for them. Their waitress came and took their order.

"So," Camille said once she left.

"What now Mille?" Logan asked.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Camille asked.

"Nope, I am already planning my next show and it's gonna be killer," Logan said.

"Oh yass, tell me what I need to do," Camille cheered.

"Just be you and get me my supplies," Logan chuckled.

"I've got a vision," Camille said.

"Can't wait," Logan replied with a smile.


	2. Secrets

**What is this Feeling**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Logan found himself in the kitchen making breakfast. He had a late class today. School was already a month in and things were going good.

He had slept in a little longer than usual today. Things between him and the guys were tense. It was like they were all walking on glass around him. They didn't seem to like him very much. It didn't matter, but it sure would have made this semester easier.

He wasn't here to make friends. He was here for school. It had been his dream to become a doctor. He had to focus. There wasn't time to waste making friends. They would never understand him anyways. They were all hockey heads who played video games and ate junk food.

Logan was the complete opposite. He wasn't very good at video games. It wasn't for lack of trying, he just sucked. Camille took any chance to remind him of how bad he was. She whooped his ass every time she managed to convince him to try and play. She was also trying to convince him to go vegan with her. He didn't mind vegan food too much, but he loved bacon. Nothing was ever gonna change that.

While he was eating, Kendall emerged from their shared room. He looked shocked to see Logan. Logan gave him a small awkward smile and nod. Mentally cursing himself for looking stupid.

"I thought you had early classes," Kendall said.

"Not today," Logan shrugged.

The two fell silent as Kendall started making his own breakfast. Logan quickly jumped up and cleaned up his mess as well. He didn't want Kendall thinking he was messy. He already didn't like him as it was.

"So the guys and I are going to a party this weekend," Kendall started.

"I've got a paper to write. I probably won't even be home much," Logan replied.

"You practically live in the library huh?" Kendall asked.

"Sure feels like it sometimes," Logan said.

"Well if you change your mind let me know," Kendall said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan said.

He made a hasty exit, grabbing his bag. He mumbled a quick goodbye to the blonde. Kendall smiled and waved him off.

Of his three roommates Kendall was the nicest. He seemed to want to get to know him. His mission seemed to be the peacemaker. Kendall was always trying to keep James in check.

James was the enemy. He was the one who was always trying to start things. He complained about Logan's stinky vegan food. He was hostile toward Logan for invading their space. He made it no secret that he had hoped it to be the three of them in the apartment.

Carlos was the chaotic neutral. He never tried to make Logan fee unwelcome, but he followed James a lot. Mr. Squeakers was an escape artist and could be found around the apartment all the time, much to Logan's annoyance.

Logan found himself outside in the quad. He still had over an hour before his class. There wasn't enough time to go to the library. He settled for a grassy spot under a tree. He pulled out his phone and sat back against the tree. He opened his messenger and typed out a quick greeting to his mystery man.

LPM_Bulldog:Good Morning.

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. It was a little early, but he couldn't resist. There was something about this guy. Over the weeks they had been texting, he felt like he had gotten to know him, without even knowing his name. It was so odd to be so into someone, and not know who they were. For all he knew, this guy would be a creep that was catfishing him. As long as they didn't exchange names, it wouldn't matter.

His heart skipped a beat as his phone vibrated. He smiled as he saw a reply.

ShiningKnight: Good morning. How's class?

LPM_Bulldog: Morning. Didn't have an early class today. I slept in and made myself breakfast for once.

ShiningKnight: That's good. Eating is kind of important.

LPM_Bulldog: Just a little bit, almost like breathing is. How's the roommate situation.

ShiningKnight: It's getting there. I think he's intimidated by me and the guys being so close. I'm trying to include him in things but he's always so busy studying.

LPM_Bulldog: Studying and getting good grades isn't a bad thing.

Shining Knight: I know, but it's not the only things that matter. College is a time for self discovery among other things. I still haven't even picked a major.

LPM_Bulldog: Relax, it will come with time. You'll figure it out.

ShinningKnight: I wish I had it all figured out like you.

LPM_Bulldog: Be careful what you wish for.

Logan sighed as he checked the time. He spent a quick good bye to ShiningKnight, telling him he had to get to class. He had better get going.

He didn't have it all together. Sure he was here on a scholarship for premed, but it wasn't fully his dream. His dad had always told him he would grow up to be a doctor. Naturally it had become his dream. The longer he was here the more he realized, it wasn't his dream.

Somewhere along the line, things had changed. He had changed. He wasn't the same boy he had been back in Texas. So much had changed in the last year.

"Well if it isn't sissy Mitchell."

Logan groaned inwardly. He looked up from his book. Standing above him was one of his previous roommates, Chad Smith. Chad had been his worst roommate to date.

"Watch who you call a cis Smith," Logan said standing up. He slipped his book back into his bag. Chad took a step back in disgust.

"Off to have fun with your hag," Chad spat.

"It's better than being around you," Logan replied coolly. He walked away ignoring Chad's insults.

Chad didn't bother him. Logan was finally one hundred precent happy with who he was. He wasn't afraid to be himself anymore. He wasn't that closeted boy from Texas. He was in Minnesota now. Things were a little more open. People were a little more accepting here.

Logan has come to accept who he was as an individual. He was queer and he didn't care what people thought about him. Sure he wasn't screaming it from the roof tops, but if someone asked, he wouldn't lie about it.

—What is this Feeling—

Kendall made his way out of his last class of the day with James following behind him, chatting away about hockey. The season was starting soon. They would be back on the ice in no time.

Kendall's mind was else where. He was thinking about Logan. It had been a month now, and they still barely knew anything about the brunette. He was gone before they got up and snuck in late at night. He was an enigma.

Kendall has tried getting to know the nerdy boy. He would try and make conversation, and Logan would give a lame excuse or make a hasty exit. It seemed like he was hiding something.

"Are you even listening to me?" James asked.

"Huh?" Kendall asked looking over at the pretty boy.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're thinking about that guy again," James said shoving Kendall.

"What guy?" Kendall asked.

"Your mystery man, come on. It's been like a month and he doesn't want to meet. That's fishy if you ask me," James said.

"Well no one asked you," Kendall replied.

The truth be told, he was a littler nervous about meeting in person. What if this guy didn't live up to his expectations. What if it was some creep? Kendall didn't want to meet this person and then get kidnapped or killed. Keeping it online and anonymous was best.

"What are you afraid of?" James asked.

"Getting killed by some psycho," Kendall admitted.

"I thought they were super nice and you would know if they were a creep," James teased.

"Ok maybe I'm not so sure," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Come on, let go hit the ice and get into shape. Tryouts are a couple days away," James said.

"Text Los, have him meet us there," Kendall said.

"Already done, let's go," James said.

The two headed to the apartment to grab their hockey gear. They entered the apartment with Logan and Camille sitting at the table staring at a laptop and arguing. Logan looked up at the two.

"Don't mind is we are here to get our homey gear and go," Kendall said quickly.

James bolted to his bedroom. Kendal didn't miss the look him and Logan shared. It was no secret that the two didn't like one another.

"Hey we need another opinion," Camille said jumping up with the laptop.

"Camille no-" Logan started. It was too late as Camille shoved the laptop at Kendall.

"Look at this video, can you see what I see?" Camille asked.

"You showing makeup," Kendall said slowly as he watched the video.

Camille paused it with a frown. Logan stood up beside her an amused look on his face. Kendall didn't understand what was wrong. Was there something that he wasn't seeing. Obviously there was given the reaction he was getting from the two.

"It's a makeup haul and you don't see it?" Camille asked.

"See what?" Kendall asked confused.

"I told you, you were crazy, no one can see Zit-illa," Logan teased.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," Kendall said squinting at the screen. He still didn't see it. "There's nothing there."

"Thank you, I needed an outsiders point of view. Logan has to lie to me, he's my best friend," Camille said.

"What is this?" Kendall asked curiously.

"It's a video for my channel," Camille replies as if it were obvious.

Kendall looked to Logan for clarification. Maybe he could make sense of her nonsense.

"Camille is trying to build a YouTube empire," Logan explained.

"My hundred thousand subscribers says I'm well on my way," Camille said, "I don't suppose you've heard of CamilleXoxo."

"Katie watches that channel, that's you?" Kendall said quickly.

"Who's Katie?" Logan asked confused.

"My baby sister," Kendall said quickly.

"Yes it's me, Camille, the one and only, xoxo," she said blowing a kiss in her signature sign off.

"Wow didn't know we had a star in the making amongst us," Kendall said smiling.

"At least someone recognizes my talent," Camille said shooting Logan a glare.

"Hey, I've been helping you build your empire. I'm your cameraman and unwilling model sometimes. I also edit all your videos and help you be an instagram model," Logan said.

"Ok ok, I get it," Camille said waving Logan off.

"Model? What's this channel called again?" Kendall asked snatching the computer.

Logan quickly snapped the laptop shut shaking his head. "If you wanna know more you gotta get me drunk first."

"Really now?" Kendall asked arching a brow at the brunette.

"Not gonna happen." Logan shook his head, his cheeks turning red.

"Hell, I'll tell you everything while sober," Camille said quickly.

"And that is why I don't let you come over," Logan said glaring at the other brunette.

"Kendall come on we gotta go," James said as he exited his bedroom.

"Right," Kendall said.

He dashed to his room. He quickly grabbed his things. He returned to the kitchen. Logan was on the computer again avoiding James. Camille was talking with James who was flirting with her.

It was like a switch had flipped in Logan. He wondered what James had said to him. He didn't understand why these two hated each other so much.

"Keep it in your pants Diamond. We gotta go." Kendall said nudging James.

The two exited the apartment together. Kendall wanted to ask James what had happened, but he didn't want to argue. He just wanted to get on the ice.

—What is this Feeling—

Logan shook his head as Camille made a fool of herself. She was doing a timed makeup challenge as her new video. She was going quickly and cracking jokes. She was a natural in front of the camera. He was trying hard not to laugh at her.

Her time sounded. He jumped up from his spot behind the camera, as Camille hurried to finish what she could.

"Brushes down," Logan said running up to her and taking the brush with a laugh.

"Give me my mirror," Camille demanded.

"Ok, but just remember, you o lot had ten minutes to do a full face," Logan said grabbing the mirror and hiding it from her for a moment.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Camille asked.

"Very," Logan said. He held out the mirror.

Camille snatched it. She looked at her self and gasped. She looked back to the camera.

"I've been putting on makeup for as long as I can remember, but doing it without looking at yourself is hard," she said.

"It's not that bad, it's just your brows are a little lopsided," Logan said tilting his head. "There much better," he added as he squinted at her.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," Camille said shoving Logan playfully.

"But yet, you continue to invite me around," Logan said grinning at her.

The two continued to banter a bit and examine Camille's makeup closer. Logan jumped up and brought the camera close.

"Anyways, if you enjoyed this challenge, hit that subscribe button for more. If you wanna see more of Logan in my videos hit that thumbs up and I will drag him on some more," Camille said smiling at the camera.

"Or not, I'm more of a behind the scenes person," Logan said from off camera.

"As always remember, it's me, Camille, the only and one. Xoxo," she said blowing a kiss to the camera.

"That was great," Logan said as he stopped recording, "now we just need some close up shots of your face for the thumbnail."

"What would I do without you Loges," Camille asked.

"Record your own videos in your crappy dorm," Logan replied.

"True, true," Camille said as she started to gather her things from the table. She started packing her things. She made her way to the bathroom with her makeup bag to wash her face.

Logan pulled his phone from his pocket. He sighed as he saw no new messages. He had been waiting all day for ShiningKnight to text him. He was trying to see if he would make the first move. Logan almost always was the first one to text him.

"So are we on for this weekend?" Camille asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Logan's head snapped up from his phone. He hadn't heard her come back. She gave him a knowing look.

"Texting your man?" Camille asked.

"He's not my man, and no I was just checking the time," Logan lied.

"Sure, so this weekend?" Camille asked again.

"Of course, I've got a whole new bit I wanna run by you too," Logan said as he connected the camera to his computer.

"Nice nice, I think we need to go to Sephora too, I'm running low on a few things," Camille said.

"You're gonna broke before thanksgiving," Logan said.

"That's why I've got you sugar daddy," Camille replied.

"Hey I work hard for my money," Logan said.

"Hey if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to work hard," Camille replied pointing a finger at him.

"I guess," Logan sighed, "you'll get a ten percent cut."

"That's more than I thought you'd offer," Camille said, "I'll settle for nothing less that twenty five. I buy all your products, I get the clothes, and I style you. I should be asking for fifty," Camille said.

"Not a dime over twenty," Logan said. The pair bust out laughing.

The apartment door burst open. Kendall, James, and Carlos all piled into the apartment. They were rowdy and didn't notice the other two at first. They were carrying a couple pizzas.

James and Carlos made a beeline for the living room. Kendall paused when he saw Camille and Logan in the kitchen. He greeted the two with a smile.

"Hey we got pizza and movies, if you guys wanna join us," Kendall said.

"What kind of pizza?" Camille asked.

"Aren't you vegan?" Kendall asked. It was one of the few details he had managed to worm out of Logan as time went on.

"The world's worst vegan," Logan said shaking his head. "We were just about to leave actually," Logan said closing his laptop. He grabbed the camera and handed it to Camille.

"Were we?" Camille asked confused.

"Sephora," Logan replied.

"Right, I need some new concealer," Camille turned to Logan. "You always keep me on track."

"Sephora? Isn't that like a makeup store," Kendall asked.

"Have you not been listening Camille likes to think she's a makeup guru," Logan teased.

"Think? Bitch I know I am," Camille said smacking Logan's arm playfully. Logan just laughed. "Anyways we gotta get going, don't wait up." She grabbed her things and started for the door. Logan followed her.

"You don't always have to bolt every time we come home," Kendall said stopping him.

"I'm not exactly welcome," Logan said glancing towards James.

"Don't mind him, he'll come around," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'm just a nerdy loser who lives in the library," Logan said staring at the blonde.

"You heard that? He didn't-" Kendall started.

"Yes he did, he's been out to get me since day one. Don't worry I'll stay out of your hair," Logan said. He exited the apartment without another word.

Kendall turned towards James. He needed to fix this before things got out of hand. He didn't want this semester to be difficult. Logan was the best roommate they could have gotten. It could have been worse. At least Logan was clean and didn't get mad at them for being up all hours of the night.

"James," Kendall sighed as he walked over to the other two. They had dug into the pizza already, and had a movie going.

"What now?" James asked.

"You need to be a little nicer to Logan," Kendall said.

"Him first, I may have said it, but you should see the way he looks at us. It's like we're beneath him because we don't study or live in the library like him. He thinks we're idiots," James said.

"He's never-" Kendall started.

"He doesn't have to, it's all in his eyes," James said.

"Well if maybe you made him feel like he belonged rather than made fun of him, maybe he would be nicer to you. He's not that bad once you get to know him," Kendall said.

"Please, he's a nerd. He's not one of us Kendall," James said.

"We could be nicer, I mean we are stuck with him until the end of the semester at least," Carlos said making himself known.

"Fine, I'll smile and fake it," James replied.

"Something you're good at, faking it," Kendall joked.

"Rude," James said his jaw dropping, "but so true," he added laughing.

"Come on, movie night," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded his head. He joined the two in the living room. He snatched a couple pieces of pizza and started the movie over. Carlos protested, but let him do it.


	3. Pranks and Drag Queens

**Chapter 3: Pranks and Drag Queens**

Kendall sighed as he pocketed his phone. He had been waiting all week for a text from LPM_Bulldog. He wasn't sure how to make the first move. Maybe this other guy wasn't as into him as he was. Kendall had thought they were past this awkward stage, maybe he had been wrong.

He pulled his phone out. He typed a message out. He debated hitting send. Why was this so hard?

Kendall jumped startled as someone dropped his bag as he sat down next to him. Kendall looked over at the owner of the bag. He a brunette, wearing glasses, extremely cute.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked.

"Just a little," Kendall chuckled, "I was spacing out." he quickly closed his phone and put it away.

"I'm Dustin," he said.

"Kendall."

"Sucks that this class has to be so early right," Dustin said.

"My thoughts exactly. I think the professor is trying to torture us," Kendall joked.

The professor called the class's attention. He started his lecture. Kendall tried to focus on the lecture, but he was thinking about Dustin now. Had he been flirting with him? Or just being friendly.

Kendall felt something brush past him. He looked down at his book. He saw a note there. He carefully opened it. It read; This is lame. Wanna blow this joint? He looked up at Dustin who was smiling at him.

"Now?" he whispered.

Dustin grinned, nodding his head. Kendall looked up to the front of the room. The professor had his back to them. Dustin motionined his head towards the door. Kendall deliberated things for a moment, before slipping his books into his bag.

The two quietly made a break for it. Once they were out of the classroom, they bust out laughing. Dustin grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hall. He quickly found an empty study room. He dropped his bag and turned to the blonde, shoving him onto the desk in there. They were attached at the lips in seconds. Kendall couldn't believe that this was happening. He never did this. His mind seemed to go blank as Dustin's tongue found its way into his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait, " Kendall said, shoving the brunette back.

"I'm Sorry, did I misread the signs?" Dustin asked, confused.

"No, no not at all," Kendall said quickly, "I just don't usually do this."

"Me either," Dustin replied.

"Cool, so we are on the same page then," Kendall said. He grabbed the other man and pulled him close again. Dustin chuckled as their lips connected once more.

-What is this Feeling-

Logan looked down at his phone. It had been almost a week since he had texted ShiningKnight. He wasn't sure what to think. Was Logan more into this than he was. He hadn't started a conversation, so maybe ShiningKnight was mad at him. Perhaps he wasn't the type of person to start a conversation. Why did Logan always have to initiate? There were two people involved here.

Then again, maybe he was busy. Logan didn't know what his classes were like. They rarely talked about that. He didn't know if he was in any extracurricular activities. All he knew about this guy; he was a student here. He had two best friends and a crazy roommate. He knew he had a bratty little sister and an annoying yet caring mom. They talked about all that, but never really about school.

Logan sure was busy. He had a full class load this semester. He was near the top of most of his classes. His grades were still excellent. He was busy building a YouTube empire with Camille. He had a lot on his plate. He couldn't always be held accountable to start a conversation.

"Just text him already, maybe he's been busy," Camille said as she sat down next to him.

"Louder please, I don't think the librarian heard you," Logan hissed.

"Sorry, but come on, either text him or get over it," Camille said.

"Why do I always have to be the first to make a move?" Logan asked.

"You are not always the first; maybe he's been busy just like you have been. We've been shooting a lot of videos, and you have a lot of homework. Also, you're like taking way too many classes," Camille said slowly.

"What's the point here, Camille," Logan asked.

"My point is, how do you know this guy isn't overwhelmed with classes and other stuff too?" Camille asked.

"Point taken, but I haven't even met him. How am I supposed to know his classes or other things he does?" Logan asked.

"Then meet him, stop being so scared and set up a meeting in real life," Camille replied.

"I can't." Logan shook his head. He was not ready to open that can of worms yet.

"You can't live your life in fear, Logan," Camille said.

"I'm not, but what if this is some weirdo who's messing with me. What if it's someone like Chad and we meet and he like murders me or something," Logan reasoned.

"I guess you will just have to find out," Camille said.

"Maybe another time, we've got things to do tonight," Logan said.

"Yass," Camille cheered. She jumped up and pulled Logan to his feet. "So much to do, so little time."

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Logan asked.

"Did you regret the last time?"

"No, it was really fun," Logan admitted with a smile.

"Then come on, we've got a show to do," Camille said.

"And I've got the perfect song," Logan replied.

"Mitchell!"

Logan looked up as James stormed up to him. He was holding a bag in his hand. He threw it down at Logan.

"You think you're funny," James asked, glaring at him.

"Oh I know I'm hilarious, but I must admit I don't know what this is about," Logan said glancing at the bag. He saw an array of Diamond Cosmetics in there. "This is pretty funny, but it wasn't me. Did you ask Carlos, he seems like the prankster type."

"This isn't over," James warned him. "Watch yourself."

"I'm shaking," Logan replied.

James stormed off. Once he was out of sight, Logan turned to Camille, who gave him a small guilty smile.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"He had it coming, his precious Cuda products are still in the apartment," Camille said waving a hand.

"This isn't helping Camille. He already hates me as it is," Logan said.

"Oh come on it was just a joke. It's his mom's god awful products. He should lighten up," Camille replied.

"Whatever, come on let's get going. We've got a long night ahead of us," Logan said.

"Ooh, I can't wait," Camille said jumping up. "I've got everything you need to make your transformation."

-What is this Feeling-

"So, any cool parties going on tonight?" James asked as he fell down on the couch next to and Carlos. The two were waiting for Kendall to get ready. They were looking for a party to go to.

"Just frat parties," Carlos said.

"Good enough," James said.

Kendall emerged from his bedroom several minutes later, with his phone in his hands. He was dressed slightly better than normal. He was wearing a button-up plaid shirt and his nicest pair of skinny jeans.

"Change of plans guys, you two go without me, " Kendall said.

"And where are you going?" James asked with a smirk.

"He's got a date!" Carlos gasped.

Kendall sputtered and tried to deny it, shaking his head.

"He does," James smirked.

"It's not really a date," Kendall admitted,

"Are you finally meeting Bulldog," James asked.

"No, actually it's a guy I met in one of my classes. He wants to hang out tonight, so you two are on your own," Kendall said.

"If you're just hanging out, why can't we come and meet this guy. Make sure he's good enough for you little Ken doll," James said.

"Sure, you can come, James, but I have to warn you it's at a gay bar," Kendall said.

"Pass, I've got nothing against being gay, but I can't stand to break their little hearts when I tell them I'm straight," James said earning a laugh from Carlos.

"Me too, I think I'll stick with James tonight, but you owe us some details," Carlos said.

"His name is Dustin, he's in my music theory class, and he plays guitar," Kendall said.

"Oh that's what we need another guitar player," James said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm gonna go," Kendall said grabbing his sweater as he headed for the door. "Don't stay out too late James, you know you've got a paper due on Monday."

"And you better stay out all night and get laid for once," James shouted as the door slipped shut behind him.

"So now that our trio is a duo, what do you wanna do?" Carlos asked.

"You know what, let's skip the party tonight," James said.

"What did you have in mind?" Carlos asked interested.

"We need to get even with Logan for that prank this morning," James replied.

"Ooh, I'm in," Carlos said.

"Don't tell Kendall," James added.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Anything for a good prank," Carlos said.

"Let's go shopping," James said jumping up. Carlos followed suit. James has a plan and it was gonna be hilarious.

—What is this Feeling—

Kendall quickly made his way off-campus. He quickly got himself an uber. He was a little eager for tonight, but he had a guilty feeling in the back of his mind. He was thinking about LPM_Bulldog. They hadn't texted at all this week. It wasn't like they were dating anyways. Sure they got flirty sometimes, but they mostly just talked about school complained about their friends. It's not like they had even met each other. He shook his head. There wasn't anything to feel guilty about.

He arrived at the bar. He had been here a few times last year when he had broken up with his ex Jo Taylor, with James and Carlos. They had tried so hard to get him over her. They took him to every bar in town and tried to hook him up with anybody who showed interest, but Kendall hadn't been into it. Jo was all he could think about. He had met her during the first semester and fallen head over heels. At least, he had. She had other ideas, she had also fallen for an exchange student and followed him all the way to New Zealand. Kendall had been heartbroken. Now, however, after a summer at home and alone, he was ready to get back out there. He was ready to start dating again.

Kendall made his way inside. He looked around the bar. He spotted Dustin sitting at the table he spotted Kendall too. He smiled and waved him over. Kendall took a seat next to him. Dustin got Kendall a drink and they started talking. They started talking about their classes and interests. They both loved music and were pursuing a degree in it.

A few drinks later, the stage lights came on. Kendall and Dustin looked up as a drag queen walked up onto the stage.

"Is there a show tonight?" Kendall asked.

"I guess so," Dustin said, "we can get out of here if that's not your thing."

"No let's stay," Kendall said, "have you been to a drag show?"

"No, but I'm game. Have you?" Dustin asked.

"Once, over the summer my friends dragged me to a pride parade and one of the drag queens convince us to go to her show. It was pretty fun," Kendall said.

"Well, this night just got a little more interesting," Dustin said. The two moved a little closer to the stage with the rest of the people at the bar.

The show started and the drag queens came out. It was fun they were dancing and singing. Kendall was having a good time watching them. It wasn't until halfway through the show things got really interesting. The MC came back out to introduce the next queen.

"Alright, our next performer is back after a summer away. I have to say I missed my drag daughter so much. I'm glad she back and fiercer than ever. Here to help loosen up those morals, welcome the one and only Lucy Morales," she said.

A queen walked out onto the stage. She was on the younger end, closer to Kendall's age. She had a full teased up blonde wig, and a perfect cat-eye. His dress was short and tight. Through all that make-up, Kendall saw something familiar as she started her performance.

Dustin pulled Kendall up as they cheered for her. Kendall couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. It wasn't until he caught her eye that he realized who was on the stage; Logan.


	4. The Origins of Lucy Morales

**Chapter 4: The Origins of Lucy Morales**

Logan followed Camille into the bar. He was sure that Miss Ida Ho was going to be happy to see him. He hadn't been here since last spring.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite drag daughter and her cute little friend," Miss Ida hollered once she saw them. There stood a tall Asian drag queen. She looked to be in her late twenties and fabulous. She had on a bright pink dress, wig, and makeup to match.

"Ida," Logan greeted her with air kisses. He didn't want to smudge her makeup.

"Are you here for the show tonight, say yes. We need some loose morals up in this joint," Ida said.

"I was hoping you could squeeze me in," Logan replied with a smile.

"Honey, I had a couple of queens get sick. I need all the help I can get. You've got two hours to become fabulous," Ida said.

"Done," Logan said.

"And sweetie, you can make your stage debut too if you'd like," Ida said looking to Camille.

"You must be desperate," Logan laughed.

"Can I? I've wanted to ever since I help Logan with his first show," Camille said quickly ignoring Logan.

"Honey, let me wave my wand, and you'll be a full-blown queen, minus the drag," Ida said.

"Thank you, Miss Ida," Camille said happily.

"I'm sure we have something backstage you can fit," Ida said. She led the two towards the back.

Logan quickly claimed a workstation, while Ida and Camille searched for stuff for her. Once she had acquired all the things, she would need Camille set up next to him. She was already vlogging, with Miss Ida's permission of course.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Camille said, looking into her camera. "Stay tuned this is gonna be interesting." She set the camera down and turned to Logan. "How is this happening? I don't understand."

"Me either, but you heard Miss Ida, she's desperate," Logan replied, "what does that say about you that she thinks you could fit into a drag show."

"Hey, watch your mouth mister," Camille said glaring at him. Logan just laughed and ducked as she swatted at him.

The pair set about getting ready for the night. Camille was trying to find her stage name. She was bouncing ideas off Logan as they got ready. Miss Ida even joined them trying to find the perfect name for her.

"Ivanna Humpalot," Camille said with a fake Russian accent.

"Lame, and besides do you think you could pull off that accent all night?" Logan asked.

"But of course darling," Camille replied still in character.

"No way, been there seen that we need something fresh," Miss Ida said, shaking her head.

They continued to bounce name ideas off each other. They could not find out that fit. Ida broke into the booze to get them ready for the show. She brought a bottle of champagne per Camille's request.

"Champagne," Logan said suddenly to Camille.

"Champagne Ho, my very special daughter," Ida added.

"Oh my god, it's perfect," Camille gasped.

"She's special for sure," Logan joked.

"Screw off Mitchell, you're just jealous," Camille said, flipping her hair at him.

"You wish," Logan said.

"Ok honey, I love you, but we gotta make you curvier," Ida said, getting Camille's attention. "I love you, but in the world of drag, sometimes bigger is better, we are gonna give you a booty, and we can enhance your chest."

"Yes, I want to go all out, I may only get one chance to do this, I am gonna be naughty," Camille said winking at the older queen.

"I've got the perfect song for you," Ida said, smiling, "Tell me you know Queen B."

"Who doesn't," Camille replied, "I've got a whole playlist of all her best hits."

-What is this Feeling-

James looked around Logan's room with a smirk. He and Carlos had managed to get their hands on some super glue and a lot of tape. They had taken Logan and Kendall's things and managed to tape them to the ceiling. It was hilarious.

"Why did we do Kendall's stuff again?" Carlos asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Because we got bored, and he ditched us for some guy," James replied.

"Right, he could've told us he met someone. It's not like we care that he's into guys. I'm just glad he's finally getting over Jo," Carlos said.

"Me too," James said.

The two exited the room and headed to the living room. They were proud of their work. It would be interesting to see their reaction when they found out. James led Carlos out to the living room. They started playing video games; they had awhile before either Kendall or Logan got home. James hoped that Logan was first. This would teach him for messing with his Cuda products.

-What is this Feeling-

Logan was wandering around the bar, taking pictures and chatting with people. He had lost Camille to the crowd. She had had so much fun and was glad that Ida gave her the seal of approval and threatened anyone who hurt her special daughter. Camille had even been given the closer spot. She was special. Logan made sure to film her performance too. He knew she wanted this on her vlog.

Logan was still thinking about seeing Kendall. He hadn't expected to see the blonde here. As far as he knew Kendall was straight, or so he had thought. Logan approached the bar and ordered a drink. He hoped Kendall wouldn't tell the other guys just yet. It's not that he was ashamed; he just wanted to be the one to break the news.

Drag was Logan's escape from life for a while. He could escape himself and forget about Logan Mitchell and become Lucy Morales. Lucy didn't have to worry about school or parents' expectations. All she had to do was put on one damn good show, and entertain. It was freeing to dance and lipsync on the stage.

"Oh my god there you are," Camille said, running up to Logan.

"Yeah, here I am," Logan said.

"What are you panicking about?" Camille asked.

"Hello, were you on the same stage as me? Kendall was here. The guys already don't like me, what will they do when they find out I'm a drag queen," Logan asked.

"Relax will you, the whole world isn't plotting against you," Camille replied.

Soon enough, the last call went out. Logan and Camille headed into the back to get changed. The queens all welcomed Camille back and congratulated her. They had loved her show, and Ida was proud of her.

"You two were my money makers tonight," Miss Ida gushed, walking up to them, "here are your tips."

"Oh my god," Camille said her eyes going wide. "Logan-"

"We are not going to Sephora tomorrow, we were just there Camille, you spend way too much money there," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Honey, don't listen to him you do what you want. You are welcome back any time," Miss Ida said.

"Miss Ida, you gotta do an outro with me," Camille said, pulling her camera out. The two did a quick outro together laughing and confessing their love for one another. The two ended the shot, blowing kisses to the camera.

"Did I lose my place to a girl?" Logan asked, walking up to Miss Ida.

"No way honey, I love you both in very different ways," Ida said, leaning in and kissing Logan on the cheek. "Promise me you will be back for another show soon."

"Promise, as long as I don't have any exams," Logan replied.

"Deal," Ida said, smiling at him.

Logan and Camille changed their clothes, chatting with the other queens. They had a good time tonight. They left still in good spirits. Logan was dreading running into Kendall. He couldn't avoid him forever. They did live together, after all.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out as Camille found their uber driver, who was parked a block away. They ran down the road and got into the car for the ride back to campus. Logan was focusing on his phone, smiling.

ShiningKnight: Couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about you. I've been so busy this week. Classes are hitting me hard. I hope you're coping better than I have been. I know you're probably sleeping, but I hope you're not mad at me for ignoring you, I've got a mountain of homework to do. Music Theory sucks.

After a week of no communication, Logan was relieved. He knew that whatever they had going on, it was good. He was head over heels for a guy he had never met. He didn't even know what he looked like. In his mind, though, he was tall and handsome. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

Logan paused as he realized who he was thinking about. He wasn't thinking about his mystery, man; he was thinking about Kendall. Sure Kendall was cute, in a boy next door kind of way, but he would never like someone like Logan. He was too weird. Logan was odd. There was no way anything would ever happen between them, especially after tonight.

He smiled as he typed out his response.

-What is this Feeling-

Kendall quietly exited Dustin's dorm room. After the drag show, Dustin had invited him back to his dorm. They had made out for a bit, but Kendall had to leave. He had homework. Dustin didn't want to let him go but understood his boundaries. He wasn't going to force Kendall to do something he was uncomfortable with. He had told Kendall he hoped to see him again soon. Kendall agreed and left.

As he walked across campus, his thoughts turned to Bulldog. He knew they weren't anything. They were both too scared to share their real names or even pictures of themselves. Kendall couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed him. It's not like they had texted one another all week. If he was honest with himself, he was at blame here too. He could've texted him telling him he was busy. He was sure Bulldog was busy, he knew that he wanted to be a doctor. Premed classes had to be hard.

Kendall pulled his phone out and sent him a message. He knew it was late, but he was sure that Bulldog would see it in the morning and be happy. He pocketed his phone and continued the long walk back to his apartment.

He wondered if Logan was home yet. He hated that he hadn't been able to stay longer, but Dustin was ready to go, and Kendall didn't want to mess this up. He wasn't even sure what this meant to the other boy. Maybe this was a fling to him. Kendall sure made things easy.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. His thoughts turned back to Logan. He couldn't believe of all the places to run into the nerdy boy it was at a gay bar, with him dressed in drag. He had to admit it was a surprise.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, surprised. He hadn't expected a response. He smiled as he saw a reply.

LPM_Bulldog: Me too. I've been so busy with classes and homework. Sorry I've been MIA also. I've missed talking to you, though.

ShiningKnight: All nighter.

LPM_Bulldog: Yeah. You?

ShiningKnight: Date. It didn't really end well.

LPM_Bulldog: What happened?

ShiningKnight: I think he's looking for something physical. All he wanted to do was get into my pants.

LPM_Bulldog: Was he disrespectful? You deserve better than that.

ShiningKnight: No, actually, he was fine with me telling him to stop. I could just tell he wanted more. And what do I deserve? You? ;)

LPM_Bulldog: I don't know, maybe.

ShiningKnight: Maybe if things don't work out with this guy we could meet up somewhere.

LPM_Bulldog: Maybe.

LPM_Bulldog: Gotta go. We will pick this up later.

ShiningKnight: This isn't over.

Kendall grinned. He was happy that things still seemed good between them. Even after a week, things were always easy. He could talk to him with ease. He was still smiling at his phone. He didn't notice anyone else around until he was knocked over. His phone flew from his hands. He looked up as he saw Logan was on the ground in front of him.

"Kendall?" Logan said, shocked. He scrambled to his feet. He helped Kendall up and picked up his phone. He handed it to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I didn't think you would be out this late."

"I had a date," Kendall replied, "But I'm sure you're night was more interesting than mine."

"Maybe," Logan replied as he reached for the door. He opened it for Kendall. They entered the building together. Logan made a beeline for the elevator. "How was your date, he seemed nice, the few seconds I saw him."

"He was nice, but let's talk about-" Kendall started as he followed Logan into the elevator.

"Lucy Morales," Logan asked smirking as he pressed the button for their floor.

"Yes," Kendall said, "that was awesome by the way, and how did we get Champagne Ho?"

"I started doing drag last year on a dare. Camille thought it would be fun to do it for Halloween," Logan said, "We ran into Ida Ho. She loved my look and invited me to her show. I had no idea what I was doing, but it was so much fun."

"You got addicted," Kendall asked as the elevator door opened.

"Tell me about this guy," Logan said, stepping off the elevator.

"Oh no, you don't, you are not changing the subject," Kendall said.

"I'm not telling you more until you tell me more, quid pro quo," Logan said, fishing his keys from his pocket.

"Fine, his name is Dustin. I met him in my music theory class," Kendall said.

"Ida invited me back, she loved me that first night, but I knew nothing about makeup at the time. I mean sure I was helping Camille with her channel, but I didn't know a thing. She told me to bring Camille with me, she was the key to Lucy Morales, a name she came up with," Logan replied as he opened the apartment door. He walked in.

"Dustin and I ditched class this morning to make out. It was funny and risky. I never normally do things like that, but I don't know, I just took a risk," Kendall said as they entered the apartment.

Logan flipped on a light and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out water for both of them. He leaned on the counter across from the blonde. Kendall leaned over as well. They were was just a few feet separating the

"Last year was so much fun. I think I finally discovered who I am. I love drag; it's an escape from reality for a little while. When I'm up on that stage, it's a rush. I'm finally at home in my skin," Logan admitted.

"I asked Dustin out because I wanted to think there was more to what we did, but I think he was only interested in getting in my pants," Kendall sighed.

"I identify as queer," Logan said, leaning back, away from the blonde. He was too tempted just to kiss him, even though he just admitted to going on a date with another guy. "I prefer he, him, his. I'm very into pride. My parents wish I wasn't, but I am who I am."

"Bisexual," Kendall replied, "I have mostly dated girls, but I've always kind of been attracted to guys. I didn't come out until near the end of my senior year. Everyone already kind of knew, but I felt good finally saying it out loud."

Logan stood there a moment. Here he was with Kendall, a guy he was secretly crushing on, bearing his soul to someone he barely knew.

"I came out in middle school. I was always odd. My parents weren't thrilled and asked me not to tell anyone. Being a gay boy in Texas isn't easy. The whole town practically disowned me when they found out, so that's why I came to Minnesota to start over," Logan said, hanging his head.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"I thought that leaving all that behind would make me feel better, but it didn't," Logan admitted.

"Drag is where you found yourself," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, that and Camille really helped me. I came here to go to school get good grades and become a doctor like my dad to impress him," Logan said as he walked over to the kitchen table. "I didn't come here to make friends, but then Camille happened, and before I knew it, I was helping her edit her videos. Soon I was in them, and one thing led to another, and I can't imagine not having her in my life, even if she is certifiably insane."

Kendall laughed at that. Logan smiled at him. He felt comfortable for once. It was so odd considering how nervous he had been before this had all started.

"And then you came along," Logan said, shaking his head. He didn't know why he was still talking. "You tried to include me, and I tried so hard not to be included, yet here we are."

"Friends?" Kendall asked.

"I guess so," Logan replied with a smile.

"Come on, I think the sun is about to come up, we should get some sleep," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. He followed the blonde to their room. They got ready for bed. Logan laid down first prepared to relax and get some sleep. He paused as he looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Would we still be friends if I murder James," Logan asked.

"I know you two don't get along, but he's not that bad once you get to know him," Kendall said turning to look at Logan. Logan pointed to their belongings that were taped to the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, let's get even," Logan replied.


	5. The Winds of War

**Chapter 5: The Winds of War**

Getting even with James had to be Logan's biggest mistake. It had caused an all-out prank war. Nowhere in the apartment was safe. Logan had to do checks before Camille came over. He didn't want her getting in the middle of it. It was everything from fake bugs in food, to saran wrap on the door frame. Logan prided himself on that one. James had not even seen it coming. He had managed to get James with that prank more than once. Things were starting to get a little out of hand.

Kendall was getting fed up with the pranks. He was trying to get Logan to call it off, and he was sure the was trying to convince James too. Logan wasn't going to be the first to cave. He wasn't a pushover anymore. He wasn't just going to sit idly by and let himself get walked all over.

That being said, Logan did not like the clean up after pranks. Sometimes things got messy, but it was worth it. He was winning. He knew that Kendall would wear James down and make him apologize.

Logan's phone buzzed beside him. He looked around. He was currently in the library, trying to study and come up with more prank ideas. Logan looked around. The library was pretty empty. He looked at his phone and saw a message from ShiningKnight. He smiled as he unlocked his phone.

ShiningKnight: How are you on this fine evening? Enjoying the library?

LPM_Bulldog: Oh how well you know me by this point. I hate all this homework. I'm starting to think I'm here more than the librarian.

ShiningKnight: You should just move in and make it your home. You're gonna live there for the next three years.

LPM_Bulldog: I think you might be right.

ShiningKnight: LOL

ShiningKnight: Are we ever gonna meet in person?

Logan sat there looking at the message. He wanted to say yes, but he was scared. That would make this real. Whatever this was. Were they dating? Were they just really flirty friends? Could they be friends without knowing each other's names? There were so many questions he had right now.

LPM_Bulldog: I thought you were seeing someone already? Why do you need to meet?

It was a cop-out and Logan knew it too. There were other reasons for wanting to meet someone. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. That thought broke Logan's heart and he didn't understand why. It's not like they were anything.

ShiningKnight: It's nothing official. Maybe you could persuade me ;)

LPM_Bulldog: Maybe. I am pretty irresistible.

ShiningKnight: I'll be the judge of that.

LPM_Bulldog: Someday. Right now I've got to study.

Logan set his phone down. His heart was racing. He was always so confused after texting him. On the one hand, he wanted to meet the guy who could charm him without knowing his name or what he even looked like. On the other, he was worried that he was some freak. There were too many situations running through his head. He didn't know what to do.

He closed his laptop and grabbed his phone texting Camille. She would know what to do. She claimed to have awesome sage advice. She hadn't let him down yet.

-What is this Feeling-

Kendall led James and Carlos across campus. They were meeting up with Dustin for lunch. James and Carlos had finally convinced him to let them meet him. It had been over a week now and Kendall had been seeing a lot of Dustin. They were out to dinner one night and spent another playing video games until midnight, with Dustin's roommate, Barret Fender, more affectionately called Guitar Dude. Things were pretty chill still but had the potential to turn serious. James and Carlos wanted to meet the guy, and make sure he was good enough for Kendall.

"Tell me again why we are going all the way across campus to meet this guy?" James asked.

"Because you and Logan had turned the apartment into a war zone. I don't want him getting caught in the crosshairs," Kendall replied.

"Hey, he started this," James said defensively.

"No you did by retaliating," Kendall said.

"You have gone overboard, I can't go anywhere in the apartment without fear of getting pranked," Kendall said.

"Ah yes the casualties of war, you know what you started and you know how to end it," James said.

"I can't call him off, he's mad, and he's got every right to be," Kendall said.

"Then I refuse to stop if he won't," James replied.

"Guy let's not fight," Carlos cut in.

They fell silent as they walked along. "You guys, you better be cool," Kendall warned them.

"Relax Kendall, we just want to meet him," James said.

"I mean it," Kendall glared at James.

"So what is Dustin like?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"He's great, trust me you'll like him," Kendall replied.

Kendall led them into the cafe. They headed to the counter and ordered some coffee. Kendall looked around and smiled once he saw Dustin sitting at a table. Dustin smiled and waved him over. Kendall warned his friends to be cool. They approached the table. Kendall took a seat next to Dustin as James and Carlos sat across from them.

"Dustin, they are my best friends, James and Carlos," Kendall said making introductions.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kendall hasn't stopped talking about you all week," Carlos said flinching as Kendall kicked him. He laughed in response.

"So Dustin what are your intentions without little Kindle," James asked moving his foot as Kendall attempted to kick him.

"You don't have to answer that," Kendall said quickly his cheeks going pink in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Dude was the same way," Dustin chuckled, "Look I don't know what we are right now. I just know that it's fun and we are getting to know each other," he replied to James.

"Fair enough," James said.

The four fell into conversation. Kendall was glad that James and Carlos had gotten the jokes out of the way, and things were going good. He didn't want them to embarrass him as much. He was still trying to impress Dustin. He really liked him. He was real, unlike his mystery man.

Kendall happened to look up as Logan entered the cafe. He looked panicked as he looked around the cafe. He also seemed to be soaking wet. He caught Kendall's eye. He made a beeline over to him.

"Kendall, I need your help," Logan said pulling the blonde up and sitting down, forcing Kendall back down with him. He glanced over at Dustin with a smile. "Hi, you must be Dustin, I'm Logan the other roommate."

"Hi, why are you all wet?" Dustin asked, confused.

The bell above the door rang again and a big beefy football player entered the cafe. He looked wet and equally as soaked as Logan. Logan sank back into the booth trying to hide.

"I'm not here," Logan said using Kendall as a shield, he glanced at the football player.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked quietly as he tried to put himself in front of Logan.

"Pissed off a jock by the looks of it," Carlos said. Logan held a finger up to his lips trying not to laugh.

Logan didn't say a word as he kept his eye on the football player. The football player didn't see him, so he stormed out. Logan relaxed once he was gone.

"What did you do to piss Chad off?" Dustin asked.

"I was born apparently," Logan replied, "you know Chad?"

"Oh yeah, he was friends with my roommate last year, and he's a major dick," Dustin said shaking his head.

"Oh he was one of my roommates at the start of the year, he transferred as soon as he found out I liked guys," Logan said.

"It's guys like that, that bugs me," Dustin said.

"Right, they all think we're out to convert them or something," Logan said shaking his head."He's totally not my type."

"So why are you all wet?" Kendall cut in.

"Right, he pushed me into a fountain, so I pulled him in with me," Logan replied, "I'm no pushover," he said, glancing at James.

"Why did he push you?" Kendall asked curiously.

"In case I haven't made it painfully obvious he's a major homophobe, and he goes out of his way to make my life a living hell," Logan replied.

"Wait, you're gay," Carlos asked slowly.

"I prefer queer," Logan replied, "and as much fun as this has been I've got a class in an hour and I've got to get changed. Contrary to popular belief being soaking wet is not fun."

Kendall stood and let him out of the booth. Logan booted from the cafe as quickly as he could.

"What just happened?" James asked confused.

"I don't know," Kendall replied. He was very confused about what had happened.

—What is this Feeling—

James yawned as he made himself a cup of coffee. It was too early for him to be awake, but it was worth it. He just had to wait. Kendall was up and in the bathroom. He seemed confused to see James up this early. It was all a part of the plan.

"James!"

Kendall stormed out of the bathroom. James glances up from his coffee. Kendall flung his toothbrush at the pretty boy angrily.

"Salt? Really?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought that was his toothbrush," James laughed.

"You're taking this too far," Kendall said.

"Oh, I don't think I've gone far enough," James replied.

Just then Logan came running from his room. He had his bag Barry hanging off his shoulder. He darted past the two without a word and left the apartment. James just laughed. That was worth getting up two hours early.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I turned his clock ahead four hours," James replied.

Kendall's phone started ringing. Kendall answered it quickly.

"Hello. Yeah, four hours," Kendall replied. "Uh-huh, he salted my toothbrush. I agree. This is war." He hung up.

"You're siding with him!" James exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, you brought this on yourself," Kendall said shaking his head. "This means war."

"Bring it, I am the prank king," James replied.

Kendall stormed from the room. James just smirked as he watched his friend leave. He was ready for whatever Kendall had planned. He had a title to protect. He would take on anyone to prove that he was the king of pranks.

James took a sip of his coffee. He reached for the sugar bowl and put a spoonful in. He took another sip to check the taste. He pulled a face as he realized it wasn't sugar. Damn Logan for pulling one over him, while not even being present. Logan was a worthy adversary, James had to admit. He was on par with him.

He quickly dumped his coffee and made his way back to his bedroom. He had classes to get ready for. He looked to Carlos who was still passed out. He chucked a shoe at the Latino. Carlos grunted at him.

"Come on dude, time to get to class, and I need your help," James said.

"No way, I'm not pranking Logan again," Carlos said shaking his head as he sat up.

"Come on please, he's got Kendall pitted against me," James said.

"You brought this on yourself." Carlos yawned.

"You're no fun anymore," James sighed.

"Being an adult is awesome, isn't it?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"Please dude, I need your help," James said.

"Fine, but I get half the credit," Carlos replied.

-What is this Feeling-

Logan sighed as he sat down at the bar. Camille had been busy and wasn't able to hang out. She had a test tomorrow that she needed to study for. Ida was bartending tonight. She walked up to him and placed a glass down in front of him. The contents of the drink were bright blue.

"Why the long face hon," Ida asked.

"Guy troubles," Logan sighed eyeing the glass.

"Try it, it's my recipe to get over a guy," Ida said.

"Thanks," Logan said. He took a drink. He barely tasted any alcohol.

"Take it slow, there're more in there than you think," Ida said as Logan took another big swig, "now come on, spill the beans kid."

"I need this drink," Logan said, "I've got a problem with two guys. One guy is interested in me, but like we haven't met in person like we've never exchanged names."

"You met online?" Ida asked.

"Yeah, but I'm scared to actually meet him. What if he's like catfishing me? I just...I think about asking him to meet up and then I chicken out," Logan said.

"What about this other guy," Ida asked.

"It's my roommate," Logan said.

"Is he straight?" Ida asked.

"No, but he's kind of got a boyfriend now and I can't get him out of my head," Logan said, letting his head fall onto the bar. Ida chuckled. "I am so pathetic. I can't even tell a guy that I like him."

"Oh, honey sounds like you need to meet this online guy. Maybe he can help you get over this crush you have on your roommate," Ida replied.

"What if he's a creep," Logan asked.

"You'll never know if you never try honey," Ida said.

"I know, but I've been through this before," Logan sighed, "back in texas I was the only openly gay kid in my school. Then this guy texted me on the school message boards. We shared all of our secrets. Turns out it was the captain of the football team and he printed everything off. He told everyone that I was a little homo freak."

"Oh sweetie," Ida said.

"Why do you think I ran all the way to Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"I get it, but you can't be afraid to put yourself out there," Ida replied.

"I just need a little more time. I need to make sure this is different," Logan sighed.

"Until then, I've got you boo," Ida said.

"Thanks," Logan chuckled.

"Now honey drink up, your next distraction is just around the corner," Ida said using her chin to point across the bar. Logan glanced over and saw a dark-haired boy checking him out.

"You sure it's me he's looking at?" Logan asked finishing his drink.

"There is only one way to find out," Ida said. She quickly made two more drinks. She handed one to Logan, for courage and she left the bar with the other drink.

Logan watched her wondering what she was doing. He saw his eyes go wide as she pointed to Logan. Ida said something else and he nodded his head. Ida returned with a smirk. She leaned in closer to Logan.

"You, I, bought him a drink, but now he's drinking all alone," Ida said smirking at him.

"Well now, we can have him drinking all alone," Logan replied, "you also have to let me pay for my own drinks once in a while."

"Your money's no good here, you're a struggling college student you need all you can get," Ida said. Logan smiled at her. "Now, go before I go," she said pointing to the boy.

Logan jumped up grabbing his drink. He walked over to the brunette with a smile. He introduced himself and learned that this guy's name was Dak. He invited Logan to sit. The two started talking and realized they both went to UMD. Dak was going for art. He wanted to be an art teacher. The more they talked, the more Logan seemed to like Dak. He wasn't sure if it was the conversation or the drinks Ida was filling him with.

It wasn't long before Dak invited him back to his place. Logan left Ida a tip despite her protests. He thanked her for her help and left with the other boy. The second they were in Dak's car, Dak attacked him. Logan wasn't sure how long they made out for before Dak told him they had to go.

The drive back to campus was the longest ride ever. Once they were parked, Logan was all over Dak again. He couldn't get enough. In the back of his mind, he knew that this wasn't a smart idea. He couldn't stop himself though. He needed this distraction.


	6. The Casualties of War

**Chapter 6: Casualties of War**

Kendall watched as Logan finished taping saran wrap to James' bedroom door once more. He had done this several times already. James had fallen for this prank several times already too. He never saw it coming, so Logan kept it up. James was bound to catch on sooner or later. Kendall wasn't sure that this was going to work.

"You set his alarm on his echo right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, with horror movie sounds," Kendall replied.

Logan looked at his watch. It was almost time. He walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for him and Kendall. They had gotten up early for this. Logan was used to getting up this early, Kendall was used to a few more hours of sleep.

"How do you get up this early?" Kendall asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a careful sip.

"Black?" Logan asked as he poured his own sup with almond milk and a heap of sugar. "You're an animal."

"It's how my grandma used to drink it," Kendall chuckled, "she used to give me sips when I was little and I just prefer it that way."

"Animal," Logan replied.

"So, you ever gonna tell me where you were the other night?" Kendall asked.

"I was out," Logan replied with a shrug.

"All night?" Kendall asked, "did you meet a guy?"

"Maybe," Logan said shrugging. "It was nothing special really."

"A one night stand?" Kendall gasped shocked, "how scandalous Logie."

"Oh please, don't tell me you've never had a drunken hook-up," Logan said.

"Actually no, I didn't date much in high school and I'm not really hit on in bars," Kendall replied.

"Really?" Logan asked, "Maybe it's your nose," he teased flicking the blonde's nose.

"Hey now," Kendall started. Logan laughed as he ducked away from the blonde.

"You could land a plane on that thing," Logan teased.

"I've been a hockey player my whole life, I've broken my nose a few times," Kendall said, "I like to think it has character."

"I suppose some guys might like it," Logan replied shrugging. He took a step closer to the blonde.

"I mean I've got a boyfriend so…" Kendall said slowly.

"I'm not here to date. I've got classes to worry about," Logan said waving a hand.

"But you've got time to hook up with guys at the bar," Kendall replied.

"I'm only human, I have needs," Logan said.

The two were standing awfully close. Kendall had never noticed how dark Logan's eyes were, like chocolate. His crooked smile was kind of cute too. There was no denying that Logan was attractive in that boy next door kind of way.

"What?" Logan asked confused, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, your tiny nose," Kendall said flicking Logan's nose this time.

Logan's reply was cut off by a loud shriek and scary music playing in the other room. They heard a couple of thuds and shouts from the room. Logan moved in time to see the bedroom door open and James bolted right into the saran wrap and fell to the ground. Carlos tripped over the pretty boy.

Kendall and Logan moved to help the pair up, laughing the entire time. James just glared at them.

"Not cool," James replied.

"You would think you would know better by this point," Kendall said, "that's like what the fourth time?" he asked looking to Logan. Logan nodded his head.

"Mad props on the creativity on that one, but I'm going back to bed," Carlos grumbled. He returned to his room.

"This isn't over," James said.

"Bring it," Logan said.

James just turned on his heel and walked back into his bedroom. Kendall and Logan bust out laughing and high fiving. The two returned to the kitchen. Kendall wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"So how are your classes going?" Kendall asked as they sat down at the table.

"Awful, premed is hard," Logan replied.

"Why take it then?" Kendall asked confused.

"I thought it was what I wanted, but it's what my dad wanted me to want if that makes sense," Logan replied.

"Yeah, parental pressure is the worst," Kendall replied, "my parents got divorced when I was young. After my dad remarried and got step kids, I felt like I wasn't good enough. I tried hard to be better and make him proud, but nothing I do is ever good enough for him."

"Yeah, trying having to homophobic parents who won't kick you out and try to convince you that you're not queer," Logan sighed laying his head on his hand.

"I can't imagine what that's like, but just know you've got friends here who support you," Kendall replied. He scooted closer to the brunette. He put a comforting arm around the nerdy boy. "We've got each other now."

"Thanks, I know," Logan said sitting up.

"And James and Carlos once you guys work this whole thing out. They are really cool, James is just a little full of himself," Kendall explained.

"I'll have to take your word for it, he's been very hostile towards me since day one," Logan said.

"He's got a big ego, he will come around," Kendall said.

"So how are your classes going?" Logan asked changing the subject. Kendall could tell he didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"Great, music theory still sucks having to get up so early," Kendall said.

Logan choked on his coffee. Kendall looked at him worried. Logan just put a hand up as he coughed some more.

"You gonna live there?" Kendall asked after the coughing subsided.

"Yeah sorry, I just...all you, music majors, are the same. I've got another friend who hates music theory too," Logan said.

"Another friend? Mr. I'm not here to make friends," Kendall asked interested.

"Well...well he's not really a friend. It-it's complicated," Logan said his cheeks heating up.

"Complicated? Is this the guy you were with the other night?" Kendall asked interestedly.

"No, that was a mistake. I had a few too many, and I had a lapse in judgment," Logan explained as he stood up. He moved over to the counter and grabbed his bag.

"Gonna give me more details about this mystery friend?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, I've gotta get to class," Logan said, "if you wanna know more-"

"I gotta get you drunk I know, and I plan on it," Kendall replied with a wink. He watched as Logan's ears went pink.

Logan bolted from the apartment without another word. Kendall sat there looking at the door.

-What is this Feeling-

James winced as he listened to his mother go on and on about how disappointed she was about his switching majors. In all honesty, he had switched majors because business wasn't for him. He was going to be a pro hockey player with Kendall and Carlos. They all had it figured out.

Carlos walked into the room. James lowered his phone and looked at the Latino pleadingly. Brooke just kept ranting, not noticing that he wasn't listening.

"Trade places?"

"Your mom still nagging you?" Carlos asked lowly.

"Yeah, she's just mad that I don't wanna take over her business," James sighed.

"You're her only child. How dare you have your own dreams and aspirations," Carlos chastised him. James just glared at him. Carlos started laughing.

James raised his phone back to his ear. "Mom, I gotta go."

"James this is your future I'm worried you're not making good choices," Brooke said.

"Mom, it's my future, I've gotta figure it out on my own. I am not gonna be a businessman that's for sure," James sighed. He fell back on his bed.

"Gimme," Carlos said holding a hand out for his phone.

"Hockey isn't going to last forever, you need to have a fallback. I'm just trying to prepare you for after," Brooke said.

"I'll figure it out on my own," James said, "I gotta go say goodbye to Carlos."

"Bye Mrs. D," Carlos called out.

"Tell him I said goodbye, but James just think about it please," Brooke said.

"I will, bye mom," James said hanging up. He looked up at Carlos.

Carlos sat down beside him. Carlos laid down beside him. James just sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk. Deep down, he knew that Brooke was right. Hockey wasn't a sure thing and even if he made it, it wasn't forever. He needed to have a backup plan, but he didn't know what.

"James," Carlos said.

"I love my mom, but sometimes she makes me feel so small," James sighed. He looked over at his best friend.

"I know, but you can't do something your not passionate about, I don't think I could see you as a businessman," Carlos said.

James laughed at that. Leave it to the Latino to make him feel better. He knew he could always count on him. When things were tough, Carlos was always there to cheer him up. Kendall too, when he wasn't busy sucking face with his new boyfriend.

"Come on then, let's go cheer you up, I know just the thing," Carlos said sitting up. He pulled the pretty boy up with him. He led him from their bedroom and from the apartment. "By the way, I've totally got a prank set up that will make Logan stop."

"I don't think he's gonna stop, but do tell," James chuckled.

"Well, I've got a bag of flour rigged up in the cupboard to spill out when he opens it, so be careful," Carlos said.

"Got it," James said, "where are we going?"

"To get food, I'm hungry and you need to stress eat a little it's a win-win," Carlos explained.

"Which means I need to hit the gym tomorrow," James sighed.

"It will be worth it," Carlos said.

Kendall exited the elevator as they entered, he was looking down at his phone. He paused and turned to them. He arched an eyebrow knowing something was up. He stopped the door from closing.

"We are going to emotional eat wanna come?" Carlos asked.

"You mom again?" Kendall asked looking to James as he stepped back into the elevator.

"When isn't she on my case?" James asked.

"No plans tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Just some studying, Dustin has a gig later tonight that I might go to, but until then I'm free," Kendall said.

"Good, we need a guys night," James said.

"Count me in," Kendall said, "you're not going to make me get up early for the gym after this are you?"

"Of course, you're both coming with me. We need to stay in shape for hockey season," James replied. Kendall and Carlos both groaned at the pretty boy.

-What is this Feeling-

Logan stood back as he watched Camille. She was in front of the camera yet again. This time she was doing a taste test. Her subscribers had managed to convince her to do a taste test of a famous bakery nearby. They had gone to the bakery together, Logan handling her vlog as she looked at all the pies and tried to decide what she wanted to try. Camille had taken her good old time, Logan had to reel her in and remind her that they could not buy everything on the menu. Eventually, they had decided on eight different pies, including vegan and gluten-free options.

Logan was on his phone. He was texting ShiningKnight again. Camille didn't even seem to notice him. She only had eyes for the camera. She was doing a good job anyways. He was just here to hit record and stop recording.

ShiningKnight: My Friends are insane.

LPM_Bulldog: I'm sure my friends are worse.

ShiningKnight: Doubt full. They take any chance they get to embarrass me. We went out to eat and they just had to make a scene about the waiter being hot and trying to get her number. They failed so bad it was funny.

Logan looked up from his phone as Camille continued to talk. He chuckled softly as she tried a cheesecake. For a vegan, she sure was the worst.

ShiningKnight: Are we ever gonna meet?

LPM_Bulldog: And ruin the illusion that I am the perfect guy?

ShiningKnight: I just wanna put a face to the name.

LPM_Bulldog: Don't you need my name first?

ShiningKnight: I'll take that too.

Logan looked up as Camille laughed catching his attention.

"I know I said I was going vegan, but like this pie is too good to not try," Camille said, "and they do have a vegan option, it's delicious, but as Logan always tells me, I'm the world's worst vegan," she said smiling at the camera. "I try, but sometimes I can't resist a good chocolate cream pie."

"Don't forget your love affair with bacon," Logan snorted. He set his phone aside.

"Shut your mouth," Camille replied.

She continued her taste test giving her honest opinion on the pies. Logan picked up his phone and looked at the last message sent.

ShiningKnight: I'd like to meet you for real though.

Logan wasn't sure what to say to that. He had avoided this subject for as long as he could. What if this guy turned out to be a jerk. What is he was a creep?

LPM_Bulldog: I have late classes that day.

ShiningKnight: How about Friday night.

Logan set his phone down. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Was he finally going to meet this mystery man? What was going to happen? Didn't these guys just tell him he had a boyfriend? What was he hoping to get out of this meeting? Was Logan reading too far into this? What if he only wanted to be friends. Then again, he was too flirty to want to just be friends.

Once Camille finished Logan stopped the camera. He joined her and snatched one of the pies. This was the part he liked about being her flunkie. He got the leftovers.

"Oh my god this is amazing," Logan said.

"I know," Camille replied, "So are we gonna talk about your phone addiction?"

"I was texting ShiningKnight, you didn't need me for this shoot," Logan replied waving a hand at her.

"What about the other day," Camille asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"Kendall told me about Chad," Camille replied.

"Oh that," Logan said slowly. He looked down at his pie. "He's just a jerk and he got what was coming."

"Logan is he's harassing you, maybe you should go to the campus safety office," Camille said slowly.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Logan said waving a hand, "I've dealt with this my whole life. I can handle myself."

"I just worry about you," Camille replied.

"I'll be fine," Logan said.

"So how are things around here? Have you won the war yet?" Camille asked changing the subject. She knew that Logan wasn't going to budge any time soon.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't go snooping around this place too much, you never know what's gonna jump up at you," Logan replied.

"Got it," Camille chuckled.

"So I got a problem you might be able to help with," Logan said slowly.

"Lay it on me," Camille said.

"ShiningKnight wants to meet," Logan said slowly, "like this Friday."

"What's the problem?" Camille asked.

"I'm scared, what if he's some creep? What is he's pretending to like me and he turns out to be like Chad or worse I get kidnapped and killed?" Logan asked in a panic.

"Will you relax," Camille laughed.

"I don't even know what he looks like Camille. We've never even told each other our real names yet," Logan said.

"Why not? You've been texting each other all summer," Camille asked confused.

"I don't know, I've thought about it, but I chicken out every time," Logan sighed.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Because I'm scared," Logan said, "I've never really dated anyone. This is the closest I've ever gotten and I can't even tell him my real name. I am so pathetic."

"Maybe just a little," Camille replied.

"You're not helping," Logan sighed.

"I say go for it, you'll never know what you're missing out on if you hide away behind your books and computer," Camille said.

Logan sighed. He knew she was right. He was being a scaredy-cat about this. He needed to man up and just do it. Life wasn't always out to get him. This could possibly be one of the best things he ever did. He pulled his phone out and sent a text.

LPM_Bulldog: Friday night at Ida's across town.

He set his phone down with a smile. He was doing this. It was going to be good. He just needed to be positive about this. What could go wrong?

"All this pie is making me thirsty," Camille said jumping up. "Do you got almond milk or something?" she asked moving to the fridge.

"Yeah, glasses are in the cupboard beside the fridge," Logan replied from his spot at his computer. The video was finished uploading.

In the next few seconds, several things happened at once. Camille opened the cupboard and a bag of flour fell out on her exploding everywhere. James and Carlos entered the apartment laughing. They froze as they saw Camille covered in flour. Camille let out a shriek of anger.

"Oh my god," Logan said jumping up. He moved to help her. Camille held a hand up.

"I am going to take a shower, here, and there better be clothes for me when I'm done," she said calmly to Logan. Logan nodded his head.

"I'm sorry that wasn't meant for you," Carlos said meekly as she passed him.

Camille remained silent as she walked away. Logan dashed into his room to find something for Camille to wear. He found a cozy sweater and some sweats. He grabbed his shower bag for her too. At least he had shampoo and conditioner that she would like. He knew she would approve of them. He returned to the kitchen where James and Carlos were cleaning up the mess already. He bypassed them and went to the bathroom. He heard the shower running already and walked in. Camille was in the shower muttering to herself about immature boys.

"Mille," Logan said.

"Do you have any shampoo that doesn't smell manly," Camille asked.

"Here," Logan said holding up a bag. Camille leaned around the shower curtain. She gave him a thankful smile.

"I knew your drag habits would come in handy," Camille joked.

"Ok I'm leaving now, I'll walk you home after," Logan said.


End file.
